Reasons
by Hanjangmi
Summary: Kim Jongin tidak sakit, tetapi ada alasan lain mengapa dia datang kepada Jung Soojung. KAISTAL! Kai x Krystal.
Author : Han Jangmi

Cast :

\- Kim Jongin

\- Jung Soojung

\- Oh Sehun

Pairing : KAISTAL! KAIxKRYSTAL

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Length : One Shot

Desc : Kai milik Krystal, begitu juga sebaliknya. Oh Sehun tetap milik saya, itu sudah pasti. Story juga milik saya asli.

A/N : Selamat kepada pasangan yang selalu saya delu-kan, akhirnya kalian dapat bersatu di kehidupan nyata, sedangkan saya masih sibuk mencoret-coret buku.

Enjoy!

 **Reasons**

"Baiklah nona Jung, aku akan membawanya keluar"

Rasanya lega menghirup udara luar lagi, padahal pemuda itu baru beberapa hari berada di sel tahanan. Yang dia takut ibunya jadi rindu padanya, tapi itu hal yang mustahil. Katanya, kalau bisa, anakku yang paling tua ini lebih baik hilang saja dari peradaban.

"Aku mengeluarkanmu"

"Bagus"

"Tidak mau berterima kasih?"

"Terima kasih Jung noona"

Soojung tidak tersanjung dengan kalimat tidak tulus begitu, tadi pikirnya lebih baik Kim Jongin tidak usah berkata apa-apa. "Mau makan apa?"

"Apa saja asalkan ayam"

Jadi Jung Soojung membawanya ke restoran terdekat karena memang perutnya sudah meronta-ronta minta diisi. Dan lagi semakin lama mengajak Jongin berjalan, pemuda itu akan semakin berisik.

Kalau Jung Soojung lebih suka memesan salad dan sepotong sandwich ukuran kecil, karena dia sedang dalam masa diet. Si Kim Jongin itu pesan 3 potong ayam dengan rasa berbeda, madu, bumbu pedas dan yang digoreng dengan tepung.

"Jangan gila! Pesan satu saja"

"Aku belum maka tiga hari, berarti itu cukup untuk menggantikan asupan giziku selama itu"

Kim Jongin tersenyum, Jung Soojung menghela napas.

"Apa gunanya diet?"

"Menjaga bentuk tubuh"

"Tubuhmu kan sudah bagus"

Itu membuat Soojung berpikir, apa Jongin berbohong atau memang benar bentuk tubuhnya sudah bagus. Tapi Jongin memang begitu, berkata apa adanya dan tidak tahu kalau itu bisa membuat dada Soojung berdebar hebat.

"Kalau begitu supaya sehat"

"Kau kan dokter, Soojung"

Jujur saja, Jongin tidak pernah suka memanggil seseorang dengan embel embel noona atau apalah itu. Itu kenapa kebanyakan orang orang disekitarnya memanggilnya bocah kurang diajar. Dan lagipula, Jung Soojung hanya satu tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Tapi aku hanya menyembuhkan penyakit jiwa. Sudah diam saja!"

Dan Jongin menurut. Dia diam sampai selesai makan bahkan saat Soojung membayar tagihan. Lalu Soojung menyuruh Jongin pulang dan dia kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Hei! Itu kan punyaku"

"Ya ya, nanti aku bayar. Tenang saja"

Bukannya pulang, Kim Jongin datang ke markasnya. Itu seperti gudang besar di pusat kota. Tempatnya strategis, karena berada di belakang gedung apartemen yang sangat besar dan betuknya sudah ketinggalan jaman. Taesung sering menggunakan tempat ini untuk pakai narkoba, kalau dia sama Sehun cuma merokok, ganja juga, hanya kadang kadang. Dia pernah coba coba narkoba, tapi jatuhnya malah keracunan. Lalu Soojung langsung memberinya rehabilitasi tanpa ampun.

Sehun merengut kesal, rokoknya diambil Jongin. Kesal sekali dia dengan tempramen bocah itu. Mereka memang berandal, tapi Jongin ini keterlaluan. Apalagi sampai adu fisik dengan berandal distrik sebelah, keterlaluan sekali.

"Seharusnya tidak usah ada Soojung, biar kau tinggal disana saja selamanya"

"Jangan. Banyak yang rindu nanti"

Lalu Sehun tertawa dan membuat gestur muntah.

"Siapa?"

"Jung Soojung"

Lagi lagi Sehun melakukan gestur muntah.

"Atau aku yang rindu Jung Soojung"

"Gila, Kim Jongin gila"

Kenapa memang? Dia jujur soal itu.

"Kau jatuh cinta dengannya? serius?"

"Tidak"

Atau lebih jelasnya tidak tahu. Soojung manis, perhatian, sedikit galak dan lebih tua. Itu yang membuat Jongin suka dengan wanita itu, dari pertama dia bertemu. Mana ada dokter yang memarahi pasiennya selain Soojung?

Oh Sehun jadi sulit mengerti jalan pikir sahabatnya. "Jangan begitu, dia pikir kau ini membutuhkannya"

"Iya memang"

"Berhenti saja, kau ini tidak berpendidikan. Kuliah saja tidak lulus. Mana mau Soojung?"

"Kalau mau?"

Sebagai ketua kelompok berandal kurang kerjaan, Kim Jongin sangat ditaati oleh para anggotanya, tapi Sehun adalah sebuah pengecualian. Bocah albino itu semaunya saja, tidak peduli kedudukan Jongin. Untungnya Jongin tidak mau mempermasalahkan Sehun, lelah katanya.

Dokter cantik itu agak kecewa, tadi Jongin sudah berjanji untuk langsung pulang, tahunya anak itu hilang entah kemana. Dia kabari ibu Jongin tadi kalau anak itu sudah bebas, tapi tahunya bocah itu tidak pulang ke rumah.

Jongin menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Sehun. Seseorang menelponnya, id call-nya dia tulis sebagai 'Dokter-Ku'.

"Lihat kan?"

"Siapa?"

"Soojung"

Lalu Jongin menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ke telinganya. "Apa?"

"Dimana?"

"Dirumah"

"Bohong!"

"Aku di tempat Sehun kenapa?"

Soojung mau teriak teriak, mau berkata kasar padanya. Tapi dia hanya bisa menyuruhnya pulang, karena suara Jongin begitu tenang dan dia mau begitu selamanya. "Pulang sekarang!"

"Ya ya"

"Awas kau!"

"Iya" Lalu Jongin yang menutup telponnya. Soojung pasti kesal di seberang sana, dan membayangkannya saja membuat dia tersenyum.

"Aku mau kau berhenti konsultasi dengan Dokter Jung" Ibunya mengomel sesaat dia masuk rumah.

"Baiklah" Dan anak itu berkata seakan-akan dia tidak punya dosa.

Lalu ayah Jongin turun dari lantai atas, menghampiri anaknya tapi hanya bisa memijat dahi.

"Aku bersumpah sekali lagi kau membuat masalah, kau akan tinggal disana selamanya"

Dan Jongin malah berterima kasih atas ucapan ayahnya, sungguh anak yang kurang ajar. Anak itu langsung saja pergi ke kekamarnya.

Dia benci kedua orang itu, jujur saja. Kehadirannya disekitar mereka tidak pernah begitu berarti. Dulu waktu proyek di perusahaan ayahnya dia selesaikan, kedua orang tua-nya tidak pernah berterima kasih sedikitpun padanya, atau bahkan mereka tidak peduli tentang itu. Jongin jadi membuat pelarian pada botol botol soju.

"Untuk apa kesini? Ibumu kan sudah bilang"

Soojung tidak menyangka kalau pasiennya satu itu datang ke lagi ke ruangannya.

"Ingin datang saja"

"Harusnya kau pergi ke kampus"

"Nanti, kampus itu gampang. Yang penting bertemu denganmu dulu"

Rasanya aneh sekarang ini, biasanya dia benci jika Jongin berkata bodoh seperti itu. Tapi mendengar kalau dia ini penting untuk Jongin, rasanya menyenangkan. Fakta Jongin mementingkannya itu membuatnya sangat senang.

"Tapi kau tidak punya alasan apapun untuk menemuiku"

"Aku punya"

Tidak dia tidak punya. Jongin itu sehat dan baik baik saja, cuma sikapnya yang perlu di benahi. Dia begini karena orang tua-nya juga, jadi sampai kapanpun si berandal ini konsultasi, sikapnya tidak akan berubah kalau kedua orang tua-nya tidak melakukan perubahan.

Keesokannya dia datang lagi, seperti biasanya. Seperti sebelum dia masuk ke penjara dan sebelum ibu-nya meminta untuk berhenti mengobati Jongin.

"Apa lagi?"

Dia mungkin akan bosan jika setiap hari ada wajah Jongin dihadapannya, tapi perlu diketahui, dia tidak akan pernah lelah menghadapi pemuda itu.

"Hei Jongin! Jangan datang lagi kesini besok"

"Tidak bisa, aku terbiasa melihat wajahmu setiap hari"

Soojung tidak pernah mengerti Jongin. Tidak pernah.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Seperti sebuah kebutuhan"

Lagi lagi kalimat itu menusuk Soojung jauh sampai di bagian terdalam hatinya. Dia belum pernah merasa dibutuhkan seperti ini sebelumnya. Saat dia masih SMA, Minjoon meninggalkannya demi perempuan lain, katanya dia tidak dibutuhkan lagi, jadilah hal itu meninggalkan trauma di hati Soojung. Menjadi seorang dokter juga karena dia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya dibutuhkan. Dan Jongin baru saja memberikan rasa itu.

Sangat beda rasanya, pasien butuh dia untuk sembuh, tapi Jongin butuh dia untuk sesuatu. Sesuatu yang belum Soojung mengerti.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ibu dan ayahku menjadi gila karena pekerjaan, aku butuh perhatian"

"Memangnya aku memperhatikanmu?"

"Iya"

"Tidak" Soojung menyangkalnya cepat. "Bagian mana yang aku memperhatikanmu?"

Jongin memutar otaknya lagi, memanggil kembali memori memori yang sengaja dia hilangkan supaya tidak terlalu membuatnya sesak. "Yang waktu kau datang ke kampusku"

"Itu ibumu yang menyuruhku!"

"Tapi kenapa ikut pulang bersamaku?"

"Aku tidak punya tumpangan"

"Lalu kenapa sampai bawa obat dan menungguku tidur?"

"Aku tidak ada kerjaan"

"Terus saja menyangkal"

Soojung memang begitu, agak sedikit malu mengakuinya. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir kembali, dia memang memperhatikan Jongin selama ini.

"Memang kalau aku peduli padamu kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Aku suka"

Tentu saja, Jongin ini benar benar suka diperhatikan Soojung. Dia satu satunya orang yang peduli padanya selain Oh Sehun tidak jelas itu.

"Kenapa tidak jadi pacarku saja?"

Tapi Jung Soojung malah tertawa, jadi semakin menarik dipandang Jongin. "Tidak ada gunanya berpacaran"

Dan Jongin tidak setuju. "Kenapa?"

"Pacaran itu ibarat pasien. Mereka datang ke dokter hanya saat sakit, tapi kalau sudah sembuh mereka tidak lagi datang. Mereka pergi jika sudah tidak butuh"

"Tapi aku datang padamu, walau aku tidak sakit"

Jongin bilang kemarin, Soojung itu kebutuhan, dan Soojung merasa senang jika dibutuhkan.

"Soojung, kalau aku tidak melihat wajahmu sehari saja, rasanya aku bisa gila. Itu kenapa aku kesini"

"Berhenti berbicara Jongin, itu omong kosong"

"Aku serius. Kau harus jadi pacarku supaya aku tidak gila"

Kemudian Soojung berpikir lagi, keuntungan yang didapat darinya sebagai pacar Jongin itu nol. Tapi perasaan dibutuhkan, Soojung seperti mau lagi mau lagi.

"Aku pacar yang baik. Bangun pagi untuk mengatakan 'selamat pagi' lalu jam makan siang aku akan mengajakmu bertemu di Wendy's untuk makan ayam. Mau?"

Itu ide buruk sungguh. Soojung tidak benar benar butuh ucapan seperti 'selamat pagi' begitu. Dia tidak tahan mendengar ide buruk Jongin sampai sampai dia tidak bisa menahan gelak tawanya.

"Aku sangat berharap itu tidak terjadi Jongin"

"Kalau begitu aku bisa menjemputmu pulang tiap malam, lalu kita bisa makan ice cream di street corner. Saat aku lulus nanti, aku akan menculikmu ke jepang, lalu kita menikah disana. Gimana?"

Itu tawaran yang cukup menggiurkan dari Jongin, tapi Jung Soojung masih ingin mendengar apa lagi rencana pemuda itu. Pasti ada bagian dari diri Jongin yang tidak serumit itu.

"Bagaimana kalau yang sederhana saja?"

"Sederhana ya? Mungkin kita bisa kencan di toko kaset, lalu minggu pagi kita nonton film The Dreamers. Rencanaku yang paling bagus itu, kita bisa menonton festival berasama"

Itu dia! Soojung tahu. Jongin ini sederhana seperti itu, walaupun terlihat lebih rumit. Dan diam diam Jongin ini juga punya selera yang sama dengannya.

"Aku suka yang terakhir"

"Aku sebenarnya juga tidak tahu kau tipe apa Soojung. Jadi selama berpacaran, aku akan mencoba tidak melakukan hal yang tidak kau suka"

"Lalu aku bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi kau harus ada di sampingku. Karena aku benar benar butuh kehadiranmu"

"Itu saja?"

"Itu saja"

"Setuju"

"Baiklah"

Jongin senang bukan main, Soojung juga sebenarnya. Tapi Soojung tidak mau terlihat terlalu senang, karena memang dia bukan yang seperti itu. Ternyata menjadi pacar Jongin itu menyenangkan, dia hanya harus memenuhi kebutuhan pemuda itu untuk selalu berada di sisinya. Sebenarnya hal yang Jongin sebut tadi juga tidak terlalu menarik, dia lebih suka tentang memenuhi kebutuhan Jongin tadi. Itu menyenangkan.

"Aku ke kampus dulu"

"Oke"

Lalu Jongin keluar dari ruangannya, tapi sedetik kemudian dia masuk lagi karena merasa ada sesuatu yang lupa dia katakan.

"Soojung, tapi aku tetap berusaha untuk mencintaimu" Dan Jongin itu pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu jawaban Soojung.

Itu terserah Jongin, Soojung tidak terlalu mengerti tentang dicintai dan mencintai. Hal itu biar saja Jongin yang mengajarkannya nanti. Yang jelas, Jongin membutuhkannya, dan dia punya alasan untuk senang sampai kapanpun, selama ada Jongin.

 **FIN**

A/N : Sebagai author, saya merasa terlalu impulsive sepertinya. Belakangan ini mood sering kali berubah-ubah hingga akhirnya saya jadi malas menulis. Tapi membaca review dari kalian, saya ingin menulis lagi dan lagi sampai saya lupa kalau sebenarnya saya sedang malas. Tunggu, saya curhat ya?

Oke. Saya tahu kabarnya semenit setelah dispatch merilisnya, jadi 3 hari hanya untuk memastikan bahwa itu bukan sekedar rumor atau april's fool. Mereka benar berpacaran, oh tuhan, saya bahagia. Semoga yang terbaik saja untuk kalian. Tulisan ini saya buat tahun lalu untuk grup pecinta KAISTAL, sekarang kami seperti sedang berlibur, rasanya menyenangkan.

Be happy everyone!

 _Han Jangmi_


End file.
